A Change in Demeanor
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: Because a fangirl's mind is a very scary thing. Who can say how much (or how little) is enough to change it. Then again, maybe "change" isn't the right word for it. "Flipped around" sounds about right.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the Genin Orientation in the Hidden Village of Konoha, and a newly-graduated Genin (and finally at that) Naruto Uzumaki had just gotten up. Figuring he had enough time to eat, he took a cup of ramen out of his supply and set the water to boil. He had just taken out a carton of milk, pressing it to his lips, when he actually looked at the clock on the wall, seeing he was almost late. Spitting out the small swallow of milk he rushed outside, letting the expired carton drop to the floor, not ingesting a drop of the spoiled white liquid.

He ran as fast as he could towards the Academy, which was actually pretty fast, all things considered. One didn't evade Anbu on an almost-daily basis by being slow. He passed the pink-haired girl of his dreams chatting with her old platinum-haired friend-turned-enemy, but he didn't have enough time to stop and try to flirt with her. Maybe Sakura could afford to be late, but he couldn't. Not today, when he had finally became an actual ninja.

As for Sakura herself, she had noticed the yellow-tipped orange blur racing by, and also noticed its eyes scan her, which also meant she noticed that Naruto did not, in fact, stop to pester her. And that just didn't sit right with her. But something Ino had said in that moment diverted her attention. How dare the blonde skank claim Sasuke as her own? He was obviously madly in love with _her_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Orientation went as well as could be expected. Well, actually half as well. Good news, he was on a team with Sakura. And that just brightened his day instantly. Bad news, Sasuke. He was also there. Which meant the entirety of Sakura's attention would be focused on him, and he wouldn't have a chance to win her over. And he was certain he would, if given that chance.

But first things first. He never did finish breakfast. The milk would have to stay there, but it was ramen time. Ichiraku beckoned.

Sakura saw Naruto leave and smiled to herself. The classroom was empty now, all the other teams had left, and with Naruto walking out the door that just left her and Sasuke together at last.

"Say, Sasuke, would you like to go have an early lunch?"

"No." The boy didn't even turn his head to look at her, staring at the blackboard.

"Aw, come on. There's no reason to pretend now, it's just the two of us."

"Pretend?" He raised an eyebrow, finally turning one eye to glare at her, which Sakura promptly ignored. "You weak, pathetic waste of space. I will not now, or ever, go out with you. Why don't you go bother the idiot? You two are perfect for each other." He didn't raise his tone but his words were no less scathing. Her eyes started to water. "No, on second thought even _Naruto _is better than you, forehead girl. In fact, I would sooner date him than you." He glared at the girl who jumped from her seat and ran out of the room, crying. "Pathetic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Filled up on the high-octane fuel that was the delicious noodly brothness, Naruto walked back to the Academy, formulating a plan. He always thought better with a full stomach, and today was no exception. So what if he was stuck on a team with Sasuke. It wasn't like he could change that, so he had to work around the duck-haired obstacle. It might take some expert maneuvering, but it was doable. After all, Sasuke was still just a fresh-faced Genin (this, of course, totally ignoring the fact that technically Naruto was one, too).

And, looking up and into one of the windows on the Academy's third floor, he grinned. Opportunity presented itself.

It only took a few jumps for him to get to Sasuke's location. A soft thud could be heard from the ground, followed by a few grunts and the sound of knocking, scraping and falling. A second later Sasuke jumped down, dusting himself.

"Looser." He muttered, ignoring the few quiet squeals that usually followed him, and walked off to find Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink-haired Genin was sitting on a bench in a nearby park, still crying into her palms. How could Sasuke say something like that? Was she really that pathetic? She looked down at herself.

Her boobs were flat as a board and her ass was almost nonexistent. Her arms were thin as twigs and her stomach, though not having cellulose, didn't have any signs of muscle either. She had always though Sasuke preferred it like that. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he liked a more muscular build. Maybe he was gay after all.

Just as she was wrapping her mind around those thought, feeling something towards Sasuke she never thought she would, she thought back to that morning. To Naruto just passing her by, not saying a word. Did he think like that, too? He always seemed to like her, but maybe he wizened up and changed targets.

At the soft thud next to her she looked up, seeing Sasuke's scowling visage. She didn't say anything, just watched him sit down next to her.

"Hey Sakura." He muttered like nothing had happened. "I wanted to ask you a question. What do you think about Naruto?"

"Naruto?" She parroted almost robotically. Here Sasuke was, acting like nothing had happened. That may have been a good thing. But then he asked about _Naruto_. Of all things! Did he want her to help him ask the blonde out?

It was the proverbial straw that broke the proverbial camel's actual back. And this camel had a rather explosive temper when triggered.

"Naruto!" She almost screamed at the boy, noting with a twinge of satisfaction that he subconsciously jerked back as far as he could sitting on the bench. "After everything you said, you're asking about Naruto? What about me? What about my feelings? Or do they not count, being held back by my forehead!"

"I always liked your forehead. I think it makes you look beautiful. It makes me want to kiss it." It was entirely possible that, had Sakura not been yelling at this point, Sasuke would've tried to do just that. But nevertheless, something was wrong here. Sakura was, however, too mad to begin to question.

"Shut up! What gives you the right to talk about it like that!" She punched Sasuke in the stomach, knocking him off the bench.

Now, the punch was not, in fact, all that powerful. Certainly not as much as if she had put some chakra behind it. And definitely not as much as if she had trained under a well-renown powerful ninja. But it did have the effect of disrupting Naruto's transformation.

That made Sakura stop, her anger deflating in an instant. Naruto? _Naruto_ was the one who asked what she thought about the blonde? _Naruto _was the one who thought she was beautiful? _Naruto_ was the one who wanted to kiss her forehead?

"Naruto?" She could only mutter weakly, her fist still extended, blinking. Without her even realizing it, all the mental pictures she had accumulated over the years of her and Sasuke together, which had started to break down after the scene in the classroom, had suddenly come back, stronger and clearer. Only Sasuke wasn't the one in them anymore.

It was Naruto pushing her on a swing.

"Ah, hey Sakura." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I can explain."

It was Naruto standing in front of her, protecting her from bullies.

"You see, I just wanted to see what you thought about me."

It was Naruto and her walking down the road, holding hands.

"Because, I really do think you're very pretty."

It was Naruto that had bent her over a table, completely naked and loving every inch of it.

"And I just wanted to see if I'd still have a chance. I mean, I know you like Sasuke." He added hastily when he noticed her blush in, what he thought was, anger.

It was Naruto and her standing on a podium, exchanging vows.

"But I can guess I don't."

It was Naruto coming back from work, putting the Hokage hat on the table and bending over to kiss her swollen, pregnant stomach.

"So… I'll just stop talking now." Naruto looked concerned at her far-away look.

And finally, it was Naruto lying in bed next to her, both drawing their final breaths.

The change was extraordinary. And very quick. In what seemed like mere seconds (but had to be at least a few minutes because Naruto had cutely babbled on and was now awkwardly staring at her) Sakura's entire demeanor shifted. She was still a fangirl, and still a major one at that, but it was no longer the duck-haired pretty boy she would fawn over.

Her smile turned giddy as she straddled the very surprised Naruto still on the ground where her punch had sent him. The park was empty now, and they still had an hour until their teacher would be expecting them.

"Sorry for hitting you Naruto." She stroked his cheek lovingly. Naruto almost choked on his spit.

"What?" He looked at her. "You've hit me before. This is the first time you've ever apologized."

"I know." She sighed sadly. "And I'm very sorry about that, too. I'll have to make it up to you."

"No, I deserved those."

"No you didn't." Sakura frowned at him, tucking a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear. "But I did it anyway. I'll spend the rest of my life atoning for it if I have to."

"Sakura…?" Naruto's awestruck face was so adorable.

"Just do one thing for me first. Please?"

"Anything."

"What else were you going to say?" Naruto looked unsure, so Sakura prodded his side with a well-manicured fingernail. "C'mon. I won't bite, I promise. Unless you like that kind of thing."

"Uh…" Naruto's already-overloaded mind ignored that last part. "Well, I was gonna tell you that I think you're very pretty. And that your forehead just makes me wanna kiss it."

"Aha." She smiled encouragingly. "And what else?"

"Well, then I was gonna kiss it." He inched a bit closer and, when she didn't stop him he pressed his lips gently on her forehead.

Sparks shot through Sakura's entire nervous system, centering on that spot. Her grin turned loopy. She never thought a simple peck on her most hated aspect could feel so good. So exhilarating. So _perfect_.

"Then, I was gonna tell you…"

"Yes?" She came back from her high to see a _very_ nervous look in his eyes. And Naruto never got nervous.

"Then I was gonna tell you that I love you." He muttered, looking away. "And kiss you on the lips." Before he could say anything else Sakura leaned down, slamming her cherry-colored lips on his.

If the previous kiss, the small peck on the forehead, was good, then this one was… _indescribable_. It sent all kinds of signals shooting through her body, and especially one very, _very_ good one down between her legs. She melted into a puddle on top of Naruto, her nectar seeping through her panties and gym shorts.

Naruto was the first one to break the kiss, looking at her with a completely dumbfounded expression. "Sakura?" She just looked at him, grinning that same loopy grin, one that Naruto was starting to know very well. Deciding he liked the look he kissed her again, this time running his tongue on her lower lip.

Sakura subconsciously parted her lips and allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, where it immediately proceeded to try and wrap completely around hers. She closed her eyes and leaned farther into Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Were she in any lucid state of mind she might've wondered how she was able to produce enough girlcum to start completely covering his pants. But that was the farthest thing from her mind as she started grinding into his crotch.

Naruto felt the contact and nervously ran his hands down Sakura's back and, when she didn't protest in the slightest, grabbed her ass and squeezed, earning a moan from her.

She broke the kiss this time, standing up and sitting on the bench with her legs spread, giving Naruto a smoldering look. "You want this?" She asked, one hand running down her front, from her breast to just above her moist pussy, while the other beckoned him closed. "Then come and get it, big boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Honestly, I usually don't like Sakura. But there are a few scenarios where she can be pretty entertaining. And this one, where she gets together with Naruto before or during the Chunin exams, is my favorite.**

**The pairing will be a harem, but with Sakura as the main focus. We'll see how it turns out.**

**Fair warning, though. This next chapter may or may not be considered inappropriate because the characters may or may not be underage. I admit to, and deny, nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura pulled down the zipper of her dress as Naruto approached, hungrily staring at her, much to her pleasure. The dress was off in record time, thrown to the side in a heap carelessly, showing a pink training bra-covered breasts.

"I'm sorry they're not very big." She cupped them, presenting them to her blonde soon-to-be lover. "They're just a small A-Cup." Naruto didn't say a word but grabbed her bra and tore it off her form, showing the small mounds of flesh tipped with bright pink nipples.

"They're bigger than I thought." He muttered, clasping them and rubbing. Sakura moaned at the sensation. "And these are pretty big, too." He engulfed one of her three-quarter inch long nipples in his mouth, lightly pulling and nibbling.

Sakura gasped, grabbing the back of his head, entwining her slender fingers in his blonde locks, and pulled him closer.

"They're perfect. _You're_ perfect." Naruto muttered, trailing butterfly kisses down her stomach and to her covered maidenhood. Deciding to waste absolutely no time he ripped the shorts and her pink panties in one go, revealing the moist slit, topped with a small tuft of pink hair. "So the hair _is _natural." He grinned at her blush. "I always wondered." He gave her a slow, sensual lick all across the length of her pussy, leaking her a shuddering mess.

"Heh…" She huffed. "How'd you like… the cotton candy?" She grinned at him.

"Love it." Naruto smiled back, taking another lick. He loved that he could bring this side of her out, even if it was _very_ sudden. The side that could and _would_ do things like that. He spread her pussy lips and dove in.

Sakura moaned out loud, not caring if anyone could see. The park was completely empty, but that didn't make it any less likely that someone _might_ come around and see her, with her legs wrapped around the head of the class idiot. But she didn't care. She was his now, and the thought that someone might come and see the proof for themselves just made it all the better. She shuddered again and gave out a piercing shriek. Naruto had found her half-inch long clit, and was now nibbling on it gently, trying not to hurt her. It was a noble effort.

"Harder." She moaned. "Bite down on my clit harder! Pull it!" She gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth open in a soundless scream as she came, soaking Naruto's face in her juices.

She huffed as she came down from her high, slumping in the bench and gazing lovingly at Naruto, who was grinning through the glazing of girlcum on his lower face, running his tongue along his lips to taste it. Sakura grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a new kiss, tasting the mixture of her juices and Naruto's…. _just Naruto_. And loving it.

"My turn." She grinned as she licked his face clean before kissing him again, sharing the mass of clear liquid between them. She unzipped his orange jacked at threw it back, at the same place where her dress was, crawling slowly downwards, keeping her eyes locked with his and a lusty grin on her face. She pulled his pants and boxers down, before being slapped on the forehead by a 6 inch cock.

Naruto froze, already fearful of Sakura's explosive temper. But to his utter surprise she just kept looking at him with that ridiculously sexy look and sniffed deeply, letting out a moan.

"So big." She reached with one hand and started rubbing it, keeping it pressed against her forehead.

"Oh! Sakura!" Naruto moaned as she started jerking him off. "So good!"

"I'm glad you like it." She licked her lips, her other hand trailing down to her still-moist snatch. "I know my hands are a bit too gentle for a ninja." She let out her tongue and licked the balls dangling in front of her. "But I hope my technique can compensate."

"Oh… P… perfect…" Naruto muttered, closing his eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet. I think that deserves a reward." She pulled back, to Naruto's disappointment, before taking the swollen head into her mouth, sucking hard. Naruto's eyes crossed.

"Sakura!" She grinned around his cock and showed him a V-sign with the hand that wasn't two-fingers deep in her pussy. Naruto's hands shot to the back of her head and he pulled her deeper on his cock.

Sakura just kneeled there in front of Naruto, a large puddle forming below her, moaning as she felt the meaty dick slowly sinking down her throat. She hadn't expected it to feel so damn _good_. Her moans stimulated Naruto more and, before he could cram the last inch of his cock down her throat, he cried out.

"Ah! Cumming! Sakura, I'm…!" She pulled out quickly and continued jerking him off.

"On me." She gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "Cum on my flat titties." With a final gasp thick, white ropes shot from the cockhead and splattered onto Sakura. The first hid her hair, the second her forehead, then her face and finally the rest emptied on her A-Cup breasts.

Naruto gasped as his dick softened. But not for long.

Sakura was looking in awe at the white strand she had picked up. It dribbled down between her fingers, so invitingly. And she wasn't one to refuse. Taking the fingers into her mouth she moaned out at the taste, closing her eyes, exaggerating for Naruto, but just a little.

A drop of cum landed on her closed eye, reminding her that there was still more. She took another strand into her mouth but rubbed the rest in. First her silky hair, the top gaining a sheen. She picked all the cum from her face to devour, but rubbed as much as she could into her small chest, gasping at the feeling of the sticky substance.

"So good…" She moaned, groping herself. "Do you have another one in you?" She locked her eyes with his ramrod-straight cock. "Guess you do." She grinned. She climbed to her feet and leaned on the bench, pushing her ass out. "Come on, baby. My ass could use a good coating." She looked back at him with half-lidded eyes. "Maybe your delicious cum will make them grow." She gasped in pleasure when he grabbed her long hair and rubbed his cock on her pussy.

"What did you call me?" He growled in her ear.

"Baby." She moaned, arching her back. "Sweetie. Honey. Sexy. _Master._" Naruto slipped the tip inside her. "Yes." She moaned. "More, _Master_!"

"It'll hurt."

"Do it! Quickly!" He gave a short, sharp thrust, slamming through her hymen. "Gah!" She cried out, tears leaking from her eyes again. "H-hurts!" She gasped.

"Shh." Naruto muttered, not moving, but rubbing her back soothingly. "It's ok, I got you. I'm here."

"Ok." She hiccupped a moment later. "It stopped hurting. You can move now." And he did just that, pulling himself out from her moist, tight cavern and pushing in quickly, but not too forcefully. "Oh!" She moaned. "Faster" He pulled out again, this time a little faster, causing a wet 'shlick' to sound out through the empty park. "Harder!" He slammed back into her, his balls slapping her clit for an even bigger jolt of pleasure. "Yes! More! Harder! Faster!" She cried out when as his thrusting picked up speed. "Pull my hair! Slap my ass!"

Naruto did as she asked, bringing down one hand hard on her ass cheek as the other pulled tighter at her long pink locks, loving the feeling of her snatch tightening around his length.

A few thrusts later he hit another barrier, this one more… fleshy then her hymen. Grunting, he tightened his hold on her hair and gave another large shove, penetrating the last barrier.

If the insides of Sakura's pussy was hot then this new area was like an inferno his cockhead was resting in, the rest of his length wrapped in velvet sheets.

Sakura's eyes shot open before rolling back in her head. Her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out, giving overall the perfect 'fucked silly' face. She moaned and squealed with each thrust, the cock never leaving her cervix. Focusing her eyes for a bit she looked down, seeing an outline of Naruto's cockhead protruding out of her belly. It filled her with an odd sense of satisfaction, being able to fit his entire length.

"Mhn…" Naruto grunted. "Oh, Sakura!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" She squeaked as he thrusted. "Sooooo goooood!"

"Close… I'm close."

"Pull out." Sakura moaned. "Cum all over my ass. Cover my small, tight butt. Oh, Naruto! NARUTO!" She came, slumping forward. She would've hit the bench if Naruto wasn't pulling on her hair.

"Sakura…" Naruto grunted, pulling out and finishing himself off with his hand just in time, as his white cum splattered all over her ass. He panted, letting go of her hair gently and allowing her to lay down on the bench.

"Mmm… Rub it in, baby." She moaned. "Use your cum to make my ass bigger." She grinned sleepily, moaning lightly at his surprisingly strong hands as they massaged her ass cheeks. "I could use a shower." She muttered, closing her eyes.

"Hm?" Naruto pulled his pants back up and took her dress, handing it to her. It _almost_ covered the big tear in her lower garments, showing just the bottom of her nether regions.

"We still have to meet our sensei." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "Can we go by your place quickly?" Naruto smiled at her. He'd never even dreamed he could get Sakura to come back to his apartment. Let alone what they had just spent the better part of an hour doing. "Carry me." He picked her up in a bridal carry, kissing her on the lips. She moaned into his mouth. "Maybe we could have another quick round in the shower?" She nibbled on his ear.

"I don't know if I can."

"Maybe I should get a tattoo?" She mused to herself, now licking his ear. "Maybe an orange swirl on my ass-cheek. Or 'property of Naruto' written just above my tailbone?" Naruto stiffened before rushing off to his apartment, Sakura's lilting laughter trailing behind the orange and pink streak.

He really loved her new change in demeanor.


End file.
